


Royal Blue Roses

by RollerJason



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Enemies to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masquerade Ball, One Shot, Sexual Tension, basically cocky dream and stubborn george, blue roses aren't a thing but idgaf, but like lowkey, oh boy, pretty outfits O3O, sapnap is there just to tease george, this was just a random idea I got at like 1am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollerJason/pseuds/RollerJason
Summary: "Violins and flutes sang elusive melodies throughout the vast ballroom. Something fast paced and inviting that dared to allure anyone listening. Dazzled sapphire roses hung in bunches from the various limestone columns lining the marble walls. Fun, light chatter mingled with the sounds of clicking heels on the shimmering gold floors where people with fanciful masks danced."Or:George is attending a fancy masquerade ball when a curious man asks him to dance. Perhaps he actually says yes and perhaps things go further. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯(READ NOTES!!!!)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Royal Blue Roses

**Author's Note:**

> HI- ITS ME AGAIN!!!! I feel like Dream's mask can be used in so many creative ways and I swear I couldn't find a masquerade ball fic yet so I made one instead cuz, hey, I can put words together kinda goodly!
> 
> Anyway, as of writing this, Dream and George have both been very forward about being okay with being shipped both in a sexual and non-sexual context. If that ever changes, I will take this down immediately. I do not want to hurt them or their friendship in anyway. I am just writing this for fun and I used their personas not them. 
> 
> That being said, I took some of their traits and heightened them so they may seem a bit OOC. :)
> 
> Alrighty, Enjoy!!!
> 
> ~RollerJason <3

Violins and flutes sang elusive melodies throughout the vast ballroom. Something fast paced and inviting that dared to allure anyone listening. Dazzled sapphire roses hung in bunches from the various limestone columns lining the marble walls. Fun, light chatter mingled with the sounds of clicking heels on the shimmering gold floors where people with fanciful masks danced.

George adjusted his own mask laid atop the bridge of his nose. Silver and white with small diamonds littering the rims that poked lighty at his fingers. Round lenses coated red covered his eyes, eyelashes fluttering against them as he surveyed around the room.

“Searching for eye candy, are we?”

His head snapped to the side. He glared at the man adorned in an ivory blazer, black lace running lines down the sides of his trousers. He wasn’t wearing a mask, only a white sash around his head, dark hair swaying about and falling over his brow.

“No,” George replied uninterestedly, turning his head back to look at the crowd, “Why aren’t you wearing a mask? It’s a masquerade ball, Sapnap.” He pointed out, out of spite.

Sapnap laughed, patting him on the shoulder, “My eyes are too beautiful to be hidden, Georgie.” He said, peeking his head in front of George and batting his eyes.

The black haired man laughed at George when he rolled his eyes. Stolling away, he offered a wink before turning around to the crowd. George tried his best to keep the quirk of his lips from being seen. 

“Dumbass.” He said under his breath.

“Who is?”

George jumped a little from where he leaned on a column. 

He stared at the now chuckling man who startled him. Lush greens, that would usually be yellow if not for his decorated glasses, adorned the man. A trail fell down his back and to the floor, dark blues and purples dotted with sparkling stars complimented the bright shining gold buttons on the cuffs of his sleeves. A small white gold tiara sat atop fluffy dark blond waves.

He was- his outfit was gorgeous, George thought, appealing even, but the plain ceramic mask that covered his whole face felt a bit mocking. Two carved black dots and one clean curved up line smiled at him, almost demanding him to be obedient and nice.

George was anything if not rebellious.

“That is none of your concern.” George said, composing himself and looking up from the man’s outfit. 

The man stepped forward, “Yeah?” Honey dripped from his husky tone.

He imagined if he could see his face, the man before him would be smirking and raising a cocky eyebrow.

George drew his brows down, “Yes.”

“Hmm,” The masked man said, “Well then, would you like to dance?”

_ Cocky. _

“And,” the brunette said, dragging out his words, “I would dance with you, why exactly?”

The man leaned closer, “Because you are already thinking about it.”

_ Egotistical bitc- _

“Fine. If you’re so insistent.”  _ Insufferable. _

The man giggled, his shoulders shaking. “May I get your name?”

“You have to earn it.” George quipped, smirking.

“Alright then. Well for now, you can call  _ me, _ Dream.”

_ Dream _ offered a hand draped in a silk black glove. George placed his white, lace gloved hand on top of Dream’s, a complementive opposite.

_ How cheesy. _

Dream led them to the floor, the sound of their dress shoes clicking the shining floor was lost by the inviting sounds of a piano. Whirling around to face him, he placed his other hand on George’s hip, over his icy blue vest.

As mesmeric music rang through the grand hall, they made small talk. The words were almost secret as they spoke in whispers. Like they were only for their ears, the tone one only for their interpretation. 

“I’m really not getting your name?”

George glanced to their hands, interlocked and raised. “You may not get my name. Like I said, you have to earn it.” He looked back, smirking.

A smile was evident in Dream’s voice when he replied. Something George was cursing him for because of the heat that spread across his face. “What do I have to do to earn the prestigious right?”

“Impress me.”

It was simple. Not really a command and not really a query, just a statement that held more than the plain monotone George spoke it in.

At the same time the song came to a conclusion they too slowed to a stop, finishing with a small twirl, their trains swishing with them. Though he couldn’t see them, George could feel the man’s eyes were boring into him, analysing his expression like he was tearing away at his form and seeing inside him as if he were made of soft clay.

“May I try something that I think will wow you?”

Resistant as always,he refused to be the only one caught blushing anymore. George responded boldly, his voice low, “Depends, does this idea involve being around all these people, “He said, gesturing leisurely to the crowd surrounding them, “Because I’ve really been looking forward to being alone.”

Dream’s gold accents glittered at the light from the many candled chandeliers when he moved gracefully, dragging George with him, to a nearby hallway.

A tempting new melody faded from their perception as they rounded a corner into a new room. 

Crimson velvet curtains, similar to the red pocket square situated in George’s vest, hung to frame the dark windows. Inky black sky seeped into the room from the lack of a moon. A single, king sized bed sat leaned against the far wall. Cherry oak nightstands enclosed a wooden bed frame, pearly white sheets tucked cleanly under the mattress.

George, after admiring the elegance of the room, turned his focus to the covered hand clasping his own, silenting, subconsciously wishing gloves weren’t separating them.

It was as if Dream could read his mind when he tenderly pried George’s lace gloves from his hands and pulled him to a stop in the center of the room, next to the end of the bed. 

His free hand dropped to George’s lower back, pulling him nearly flush. Only mere inches made up the space between them.

Probably because of the burn he felt on his face, Dream asked, “Is this okay?” and suddenly George was slipping through his fingers like fine silk.

“Yeah.”

And Dream was asking it again when he tilted his head to hover close to his own. “Still okay?”

“Yes.”

He was pushed back gently, his dark blue trousers, made purple in the low candle light, pressed into the plush mattress. A quiet hand pulled at his glasses, delicately removing them and placing them to the side with care. 

George’s world changed to his normal, Dream, in all his incandescence, stood bright and contrasting still against the dimming red of the room. Distracted by the few out of place blond streaks falling to partially cover the pale clay, he didn’t notice Dream’s glove had come off until indescribably sultry hands touched his cheek. Warmth bled into his skin causing it to glow as red as the blood his racing heart beat into his veins.

“Okay?” Dream questioned.

“Yes.” He whispered, his own hand copying Dream’s, moving slow and with unconscious intent. A muted thud barely reached his ears as he stared, enraptured, into honey eyes.

Ghostly hot breath blew slowly to tickle his lips as Dream spoke, “Does this mean I get your name?”

George stared into sharp gold daggers that he wouldn't mind being pierced by and somehow he found his respondentness. “Not fully convinced.” He slurred, consciousness not entirely intact and put together, still sliding through Dream’s hands like a puddle trying to freeze it’s way back into the ice sculpture it once was.

__________

  
  


If some wandering soul, expensive champagne making them sway with mild curiosity, stumbled past closed, locked, marble doors, they would not have a clue of the satin black and lace white gloves that laid awry. Nor would they know of the snow pale ceramic and rose red glass masks forgotten on the shimmery white tousled sheets. And they wouldn’t ever know of the scattered charming suits left astray to need careful washing another day.

Perhaps they would, though, hear hushed whispers. Inaudible and too quiet behind thick doors to stake as words, but there, faint.

“George...”

“George?”

“George.”

**Author's Note:**

> w o w i e !
> 
> Also, the end is George finally telling his name to Dream. Just in case it was too vague!
> 
> Comments, compliments, complaints, and criticisms are always welcomed and encouraged! (Also, if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me!)
> 
> My socials:  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/roller_jason/  
> Tumblr: https://rollerjason.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/RollerJason1
> 
> ~RollerJason <3


End file.
